1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally light dimmers and in particular to a method and apparatus for dimming LED lighting.
2. Related Art
Phase dimmers are commonly used to dim incandescent lights in residential and commercial applications. Such dimmers generally operate by chopping the sine wave of an AC signal thereby reducing the energy output to dim one or more lights. While this allows an incandescent bulb to be dimmed, a phase dimmer's output is not well suited for LED lighting.
The phase dimmer's output must generally be converted into a signal that can drive an LED light source. One method has been to convert the dimmed power output of a phase dimmer into a corresponding signal for an LED light source. Traditionally, this conversion has resulted in workable dimming of LED lighting via a phase dimmer. However, the conversion results in dimming of lesser quality than that of incandescent lighting. For example, a phase dimmer can not smoothly dim an LED light source from high or maximum brightness down to low or no brightness.
LED lighting is increasingly popular and highly desirable due to its high efficiency light output. LED lighting may also be more compact and have a longer life than incandescent or other types of lighting. Unfortunately, traditional dimming systems do not allow LEDs to be dimmed in the way incandescent or other lighting technologies can be. This prevents LEDs from being considered for use or used where dimming is desired.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.